1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal processor that carries out a white balance process on image signals generated by an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera, which carries out a white balance process on image signals generated when photographing, is known. Further, a digital camera, which has a number of photographing-modes adequate to various situations and which carries out the white balance process according to a photographing-mode set up by the user, is proposed.